When emergency situations such as occurrences of crimes, disasters, car accidents, etc. take place, emergency vehicles will communicate with a control headquarter or another emergency vehicles to share information necessary for their own missions such as following or chasing suspects or cars driven by suspects, rescuing of victims, etc. However, the information being shared among related entities may include sensitive information on a certain emergency vehicle, so in case of the information is eavesdropped or hijacked by criminals, the whole mission can be in jeopardy.
Thus, there is a need for a system controlling emergency vehicles to be operated in a stealth mode, if necessary, where data is suspended from being transmitted.